konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5
Is it a Tool or a Person!? is the 5th chapter of Makoto Raiku's Konjiki no Gash!! Overview Plot Kiyomaro and Gash were just attacked by a man with a blue book and a kid of his own with ice abilities. But Gash is more amazed by the sudden ice pillars than he is worried about anything else. The man repeats to Kiyomaro that he wants Gash. Like Kiyomaro, Gash also feels that this other kid looks just like him. Kiyomaro takes note of the similarities between Gash, this new kid, Gash’s red book, and the blue book in this man’s hands. Kiyomaro also recognizes that Gikoru sounded like a spell, just like Zakeru is for Gash. The man tells Kiyomaro he and his kid are just like them, and casts another Gikoru, and the kid shoots the ice shards from his mouth. Gash and Kiyomaro manage to dodge the attack, and Gash is in awe at the kid’s ability to shoot shards of ice out of his mouth. Another Gikoru is cast, only this time the ice comes up from the ground and almost pierces Gash. Kiyomaro starts to wonder how many kids with books like this are out there, and he asks the man where he got his. The man tells him that he found his, and assumes the same happened for Kiyomaro. The man realizes Kiyomaro is new to all of this and offers his backstory before stealing Gash from him. In a flashback, the man is at work and finds a kid in a storage room eating a big, frozen fish. Presently, the man explains to Kiyomaro that the kid didn’t leave him alone after that, no matter how much he tried to get rid of the kid. In the flashback, the man is in his apartment, angry that he was fired at work for making a mistake. The kid offers him his book, telling him to try reading it, but louder. Infuriated, the man does it anyways and ends up casting Gikoru, ice shards coming out of the kid’s mouth and destroying the room. In the present, the man goes on to explain he used the kid’s power to get revenge on his boss, hospitalizing him, and later robbed banks and jewelry stores so he could become rich. This man infuriates Kiyomaro as he continues to explain that he uses his kid for his own gain, and how it’s his own hate, anger, and green that increase the spell’s power. He tells Kiyomaro that there’s a lot he wants to accomplish, and that one kid just isn’t enough, which is why he needs Kiyomaro’s, too. Kiyomaro instead asks the man why his kid is being treated so poorly despite being the reason the man is where he is today. The man scoffs at that and dismisses the kid as a tool, therefore taking care of him is unnecessary. Kiyomaro and Gash are pissed and ready to fight. Gash’s Zakeru clashes with the kid’s Gikoru, and the kid gets a bit injured. The man mocks Kiyomaro and Gash for only having one spell and calls Gash a useless tool. Kiyomaro and Gash dodge another attack, sliding on the ground, and the man uses a new spell, Furizudo, and the kid lets out a frost from his mouth that encases part of Kiyomaro’s body to the ground. Kiyomaro is intimidated by this man’s battle experience, and the man walks up to him and kicks Kiyomaro in the face and calls his kid and Gash monsters, which really affects Gash. He says his kid is such a good monster that listens to him, and just freely kicks him in the head. Gash tries attacking the man, but the man just grabs Gash, points him at Kiyomaro, grabs Gash’s book to read from it. He is unable to read the book but remembers hearing Kiyomaro, and tries casting Zakeru himself. Nothing happens and the man slams Gash into the ground, further enraging Kiyomaro. Features Characters by Appearance * Kiyomaro Takamine * Hosokawa * Gash Bell * Reycom Locations Spells by Appearance * Gikoru * Zakeru * Furizudo (Debut) VIZ Censorship & Other Localization Differences Navigation